


PITY IS PREAMBLE, APOLOGIES ARE HALLOW

by DerisiveH



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerisiveH/pseuds/DerisiveH
Summary: Why Tommy hates being pitied.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	PITY IS PREAMBLE, APOLOGIES ARE HALLOW

You don't like pity  
Pity is the look Wilbur gave you   
On the day the world shook on its axis  
In the aftermath of a blast that still shakes you

It was early morning, and he'd woken you up  
Not with the loud banging and sharp yelling you'd grown accustomed to in exile  
But with a sadness that drowned out his voice  
And poisoned his smile 

Wilbur hugged you that day, whispered sorry into your hair  
At the time, you thought it was for the fighting, the wars, the exile  
The anything but the explosion   
That would silence the sorry with a full stop

  
Tubbo told you sorry  
When he sentenced you to a no man's land (no man but you)  
It confused you at the time, still jumbled your mind   
Until the heavy, gloved hand on your shoulder brought you back

Dream didn't say it, as he dug your grave in the ripples of the ocean   
He didn't say it when you finally docked to shore  
Not when you untied your laces  
Not when you handed him something that was always more than a stupid pair of shoes

Your brother's ghost said it a lot, when you were left on your lonesome   
He say it for the most inconsequential things, yet when you'd scream about the blast  
He'd clam right up, try to distant himself from his dead, past self  
But his sorry still made his mouth move the same

  
Dream finally said it  
No sad smile, but a mask constantly stretched in a mocking grin  
Sorry that they didn't come  
Sorry that they didn't care enough to consider

The thing is, you've gotten better at reading between the lines in apologies   
The curves of the s, the hole in the o  
It all means the same thing   
It means they did something to you and they want to be forgiven, whatever the motive

Because at the end of the day, you weren't throwing that party for fun  
You were throwing it as a proof of existence, a cry for help  
A plea for someone to be there when you'd wake up drowning   
You wanted someone to be there in your exile, but who exactly was the one who exiled you?

  
You don't like pity  
Because it has become a prefix for your suffering   
When people tell you sorry nowadays   
They are apologizing for something they have yet to do

Something they could choose not to do, yet continue with anyway   
Because the same brain that controls the mouth, controls the hands  
An apology cannot be given from the same body that birthed the blow   
And it will not be accepted by you in the destruction left behind 

Pity is the look people give soldiers when they go off to die   
In a pointless war fought over similarly pointless things   
Pity is the look your father gave you  
When he told you the hero always gets a happily ever after

  
"Pitied" will not be the description on your headstone   
And, in the place of your name   
They will not scrawl hero  
Nor Theseus 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to contact me or anything I'm at:
> 
> derisiveharridan (tumblr)  
> art--harridan (art tumblr)  
> traitor-tommyinnit (dreamsmp tumblr)  
> artharridan (instagram)  
> derisiveharrid1 (twitter)
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
